Sigyn
by Veleda
Summary: Snapshots and glimpses from a possible future. When there are no happy endings, you do what you can with the present. Tsuzuki/Hisoka.
1. Sigyn

Sometimes, Hisoka thinks about moving on. He's older now, maybe wiser, and the things that were vital to him at sixteen seem less important now.

Each day is more or less the same: balance the budget, attend meetings, keep order as best he can. The days slip into each other.

Today, he's reviewing Shimamura-san's ascension request. She's only been working in sector six for ten years, but she's had enough.

He knows where the paperwork is. He could fill one out himself.

His office door opens. "Hisoka? I brought bagels. Do you want any?" Tsuzuki stops when he sees the form in Hisoka's hand. Hisoka doesn't need empathy; he can read Tsuzuki's eyes.

_Don't leave me._

Please stay.

Hisoka holds his hand out.

"Yes," is the only thing he can say.


	2. Great King

Hisoka kept his back straight as he walked down the darkened hallway. He adjusted his tie fastidiously. It wouldn't do to arrive at this meeting any less than perfectly pressed.

He stopped at the heavy, ornate doors and nodded to the attendants who stood in front. They weren't guards. Guards would mean that the being behind the doors felt that there was something outside that could threaten him. The attendants did not return Hisoka's greeting. Instead, they just glared.

"King Enma is expecting you," the one with a horse's face announced, barely containing a sneer.

Hisoka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Enma was expecting him. Enma had summoned him. _They just want to sound important_, he thought scornfully. Nevertheless, he stayed silent as the massive doors were opened. He stepped through, then looked to his side. "I can find my way from here," he told the attendants.

"We insist on accompanying you," said the one with an ox's head. His voice was slick and oily.

Hisoka scoffed internally. _You're just dying to see me taken down a peg, aren't you?_. He said nothing in response, and he kept his face as still as a Noh mask. He ignored his tag-alongs as he approached the center of the immense room. A soft light spread out from an unseen source, casting frightful shadows. In the center of the light was a resplendent throne, and sitting on the throne was what appeared to be a young man with rich robes and sleek black hair.

Hisoka bowed deeply, then knelt with one knee on the ground. "Greetings, my lord."

"Chief Kurosaki," Enma acknowledged. "I trust that you know why you are here."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I must confess that I'm not sure why you felt it necessary to summon me." Hisoka carefully avoided directly answering the question. He heard the sound of paper unfolding, and he assumed that Enma must have produced a scroll.

"There has been a complaint lodged against your employees—one Tsuzuki Asato."

Hisoka didn't bother concealing his total lack of surprise. "May I ask what the charges are?

"Massive property damage and endangerment of mortal life." A picture appeared in front of Hisoka, showing a sky level shopping center that had been razed. The few buildings that remained standing were smoking. "Luckily, the battle occurred at night," Enma continued. "Otherwise it would have been a bloodbath."

"I understand your concern, my lord," Hisoka responded politely. "However, most of that damage was done by a demon before Tsuzuki even arrived. It's only due to his efforts that the entire city wasn't lost as well."

"You have a rather obvious bias, Chief Kurosaki," Enma pointed out. "How can I trust you to be objective in this?"

Hisoka didn't even blink. "I'll be glad to get you signed witness reports, if you wish, my lord, as well as documents swearing to Tsuzuki's good character."

"I don't like you, Hisoka," Enma said, as if the topic change were the most natural thing in the world.

"I know, my lord." Hisoka's voice was still perfectly polite.

"You know why I don't like you." It was not a question.

_Because I give Tsuzuki some small measure of peace from the guilt and self-hatred that you use to pull his strings._ "Yes, my lord."

"And yet I don't touch you. And you know why I won't"

_Because even you don't know how powerful Tsuzuki is, but you know that if you hurt me, you're going to find out._ "Yes, my lord."

"Your existence is a tenuous one, Hisoka." Enma's expression was thoughtful.

For the first time during the meeting, Hisoka raised his head and looked Enma in the eyes. "I know, my lord. But it's mine."

"I'll expect those witness testimonies and character reports first thing tomorrow morning, Chief Kurosaki." Enma's tone was dimissive. "You may go. Unless--" his voice turned pleasant and cordial, which meant danger--"you have anything you wish to ask for."

Hisoka shook his head and stood up. "Nothing, my lord." He turned to go, but paused. "Except, if it would please your lordship, would you mind requesting that your attendants try and subdue their irritation, and their lust, when around me? It makes it more difficult to concentrate." Hisoka turned around as Enma's attendants fumed in silent outrage. He didn't look back, but if he had, he would have seen Enma's lips curl into the smallest of smirks.


End file.
